


Some Vulcans Are Stubborn.  Isn’t That A Flaw?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [51]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Determined Spock, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Hangover, Hungover McCoy, Hypos, M/M, Needles, The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences"McCoy awakens after a night of drinking to find Spock watching over him.





	Some Vulcans Are Stubborn.  Isn’t That A Flaw?

Someone else was in here. Breathing. Moving. Allowing a heart to beat and fluids to course through a living system. 

McCoy’s eyes shot open.

“Good morning, Doctor.”

McCoy moaned to indicate that the assessment was up for debate.

“I have a hypo ready for you.”

A hypo that would clear up his hangover and would make him feel better physically. Then what would protect McCoy from his thoughts?

“Must I?”

“Whichever way you wish to face me does not matter, Doctor. You declared yourself to me, and I intend to hold you accountable.”

Oh, hell, it hadn’t been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
